The Benefactor/Transcript
: LYDIA: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : THE MUTE: Hello, Sean. I just killed your family. : STILES: Lydia wrote these? : SCOTT: You got kicked out, didn't you? : STILES: That's good! You kissed her! : SEAN: Get back! ( ) : ARAYA: When you take the bite of an innocent... I'' will come knocking at ''your door. ( ) BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILINSKI: Hey, let's get everyone off the roof... : STILINSKI: And see if you can stall the M.E. for five minutes. I've got an expert of my own coming to take a look. : PARRISH: incredulously You have an expert on teenage cannibals? : STILINSKI: Five minutes, Parrish. : Parrish: Hey! : STILINSKI: Uh, I guess you've been there long enough to hear we need to be quick about this. Scott said he called himself a "Wendigo?" : DEREK: Cannibalistic shapeshifters. But, I haven't heard of them in Beacon Hills for a long time. Must have been well-hidden. : DEREK: How many people did Scott say were up here? : STILINSKI: Just Sean and the axe-murderer, who apparently has no mouth. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you? : DEREK: There was someone else... Someone young, and male... : STILINSKI: You can smell his fear? : DEREK: And his blood. MCCALL HOUSE : STILES: Like I said, I told my dad everything I could-- : SCOTT: But you didn't tell him about Liam? : STILES: You barely told me about Liam! What did you do with him, anyway? : SCOTT: awkwardly He's upstairs... : STILES: Doing what? : SCOTT: ...Lying down... : STILES: So, you bit him? : SCOTT: Yeah... : STILES: And you kidnapped him? : SCOTT: Yeah... : STILES: And brought him here? : SCOTT: I panicked! : STILES: nodding Yup. : STILES: ...This isn't going to end with us burying the pieces of his body out in the desert, is it? : LIAM: MRPHHHH! : STILES: As a reminder, this is why I'' always come up with the plans! Your plans ''suck! : SCOTT: I know-- which is why I called you. So, what do we do? : STILES: Liam, we're going to take the tape off your mouth. If you scream, it goes right back on. If you talk quietly, it stays off. Got it? : STILES: Okay. : STILES: Okay, Liam... Now, you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight. And more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight. Do you understand? : LIAM: Not really... : STILES: Good. That's good. : SCOTT: I don't understand, either... : STILES: Maybe you should tell him. : LIAM: Tell me what? : SCOTT: Liam... What happened to you... what I'' did to you... which I ''had to do to save you? It's going to change you... : STILES: Unless it kills you. : STILES: ...Shouldn't have said that. : LIAM: What? : STILES: Uh... Uh-oh. Oh-oh... Is he... Is he crying? : SCOTT: Liam, it's okay. You're going to be all right. : SCOTT: You're not going to die. : STILES: Probably not... : SCOTT: Stop it! : STILES: Okay, possibly not... : SCOTT: Would you please just help me untie him? : SCOTT: Liam, are you okay? : STILES: We're sorry about that. We're really sorry-- : STILES: Liam, what the hell is your-- : STILES: AHHH! Get him! : STILES: Leg! I got him! I got him! I got him! I got him! : SCOTT: ...Your plan sucked, too! DEREK'S LOFT : PETER: Derek? You here? : PETER: Derek? : PETER: Derek... : THE MUTE: Don't worry, Peter-- Derek's next. STILINSKI HOUSE : MALIA: I hate full moons. : STILES: It's going to get easier, I promise. : MALIA: It better-- because this isn't going to hold much longer. : STILES: Well, then let's try to make tonight the last time we have to use these. Besides, we might need them for Liam. : MALIA: You guys sure he's going to turn into a Werewolf? : STILES: grimly We're not even sure if he's going to live. : STILES: Is that too tight? : MALIA: No. : STILINSKI: Hey, um... : STILES: That's... This is not what you think at all. : STILINSKI: I don't even want to know... : STILES: There's nothing to know, 'cause I just-- : MALIA: ...I don't get it. : STILES: I told him that... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : KIRA: These are your math notes? No wonder Malia's failing... : LYDIA: Um, some of them are my notes. The rest, I think might actually be a code... : KIRA: But you don't remember writing it? : LYDIA: Not in the slightest. But, considering my drawing of a tree led us to the Nemeton, I should probably figure out what it means before it tries to kill us. : KIRA: Maybe it's like the Enigma code the Allies used? : KIRA: Remember, my dad was a World War II buff? And my mom was, well... in it. : LYDIA: I think it's a variation on something called the Vigènere Cipher. : KIRA: Do you know how to crack it? : LYDIA: With a key... : NATALIE: Remember the rules-- no more than six people allowed in the lake house, stay out of the wine, and if anything gets broken, it's getting added to your credit card debt. : LYDIA: shrugging Fine. : NATALIE: And lock up the basement! From all the scratch marks I found on the walls, it looked like a pack of wild animals got down there. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : GARRETT: I'm not watching another movie on a Friday night. Mason, there's gotta be something going on. : MASON: You remember we're freshmen, right? We just got off a school bus-- we're not exactly gonna be hitting the clubs 'til 3am. : VIOLET: Okay. Movie at your place, nine. : MASON: Hey, Liam! Why weren't you on the bus? : LIAM: I ran. : MASON: incredulously You ran three miles to school? : LIAM: awkwardly Yeah... I just started running... : MASON: So, I guess your leg's okay? : MASON: What happened to your arm? : MASON: Dude, are you okay? : LIAM: I'll talk to you later. I gotta get to class. : STILES: Liam, hey! : SCOTT: We need to talk-- : LIAM: interjecting No, you need to back the hell up, okay? Both of you. : SCOTT: Can you just listen for one second? Please? : SCOTT: Liam... we're brothers now. : STILES: groaning Oh, God, that's... : LIAM: What are you talking about? We just met, and you bit me. : SCOTT: awkwardly The Bite... the Bite is a gift. : STILES: Scott, stop! Please, stop. : STILES: You! You, we're trying to help you, you little runt! : LIAM: By kidnapping me? : STILES: ...Just to clarify, Scott kidnapped you, okay? I aided and abetted. : SCOTT: Liam, I've gone through this before. Something's happening to you-- something big. : LIAM: Nothing's happening to me. Nothing. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MALIA: I'm not sharing my basement. : LYDIA: Actually, it's my basement, and my mom noticed how you tore it up last time. : STILES: All right, she's still learning... : SCOTT: But we're going to use the boathouse for Liam. It's got support beams-- we can chain him to one of them. : KIRA: But how do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us? : STILES: I say, if it keeps him from murdering someone, we chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake. : MALIA: I'm in! : SCOTT: We're not killing or kidnapping him! : LYDIA: Then let's be smarter. We tell him there's a party and invite him. : STILES: So, you're going to ask out a freshman? : LYDIA: No-- I'm done with teenage boys. But, if we're playing a trick on someone... why not use the trickster? : KIRA: Who, me? No way. Not me. : LYDIA: Yes, you! You know what they call a female fox? A vixen! : KIRA: Me? : LYDIA: You can do it, Kira. Be a vixen! : MASON: Liam. Liam... : LIAM: Are you okay? : KIRA: Yeah! Fine. : KIRA: ...You want to go to a party tonight? DEREK'S LOFT : DEREK: The axe was laced with wolfsbane. I don't know the species, so I'm going to have to burn it out. : PETER: scoffing I think I can handle a little fire... : PETER: ...Ah, hell. : PETER: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : PETER: He said he was after you. : DEREK: How does a man with no mouth say anything? : PETER: With this. ON THE ROAD : KIRA: It's Lydia Martin's lake house. : KIRA: Actually, it's her grandmother's lake house. But, she's dead, so it's okay. : KIRA: I mean, it's not okay that she's dead-- unless she was in pain... : LIAM: Can you turn the music down? : KIRA: You want me to turn the music up? : LIAM: Who'd you say was coming to this party? : KIRA: Umm... Everyone! MARTIN LAKE HOUSE : SCOTT: I just talked to Kira. She's on her way. She said it's all going fine. : STILES: anxiously It's not that... I have to tell you something. : STILES: I asked around about Liam. I know why he got kicked out of his last school. : SCOTT: This is going to be bad, isn't it? : STILES: He kind of got into it with one of his teachers. And... the kid's got some serious anger issues. : SCOTT: How serious? : STILES: Well, that's his teacher's car... After he took a crowbar to it. MARTIN LAKE HOUSE : LIAM: Where is everyone? : KIRA: They're here... It's a small party... : LIAM: frowning You said everyone was coming. : KIRA: nervously They are! They're late, and we're early, so we better hurry! : KIRA: Yay, party...! : KIRA: ...Sorry. : LIAM: What the hell is this? : STILES: Think of it like an intervention. You have a problem, Liam-- : SCOTT: And we're the only ones that can help. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: I still don't get how this guy has no mouth... How does he eat? : DEREK: sarcastically Peter didn't get a chance to ask-- he was fighting him off with a tomahawk buried in his chest, so... : STILINSKI: Who runs around with a tomahawk? : PARRISH: I carried one for I.E.D. removal in Afghanistan. It's military. : PARRISH: And so is that. : STILINSKI: Do you know what it's used for? : PARRISH: Well, this one looks like it's been modified... : STILINSKI: Show us. MARTIN LAKE HOUSE : LIAM: Werewolf? : LIAM: Werecoyote? : LIAM: Banshee? : LIAM: Fox? : KIRA: shrugging Kitsune. But "fox" works. : LIAM: What are you? : STILES: Uh, for a little while, I was possessed by an evil spirit... It was very evil... : LIAM: What are you now? : STILES: awkwardly ...Better? : STILES: Um... : LIAM: Are those for me? : MALIA: No, they're for me. : LIAM: How did you do that? : SCOTT: You'll learn. But first, you need to get through the full moon. : LIAM: irritably The moon's already out. : SCOTT: And you're starting to feel something, aren't you? : LIAM: aggressively I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nutjobs! You guys are out of your freaking minds! I don't know how you did that eye-thing, and I don't care-- I'm walking out the door right now, and if any of you try to stop me, I swear to God, I'm gonna-- : LIAM: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : SCOTT: What's wrong? Liam? : LIAM: You don't hear that? : LYDIA: Did you tell someone about this? : LIAM: My friend, Mason... : CROWD: WOOOOO! : LIAM: groaning You said it was a party... : STILES: Who did Mason invite? : KIRA: anxiously Everyone. : LYDIA: The floors! Get him off the floors! : LIAM: RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! : SCOTT: We need to get him to the boathouse-- now! : MALIA: Ugh! : MALIA: Stiles...? : STILES: Yeah? : MALIA: RAWRRRRRR! : STILES: Hey! Okay, basement. Now. Now! : LYDIA: hysterically What am I supposed to do with the hordes gathering outside the door? : STILES: exasperatedly Lydia, who throws the best parties in Beacon Hills? : LYDIA: in offense What? Me! Obviously! : STILES: Okay! Then throw a party. : MASON: Hey... Uh, are we in the right place...? : GARRETT: ...For the party? : LYDIA: Absolutely. : CROWD: YEAHHHHH! BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : PARRISH: Okay, I think I got an IP address. : STILINSKI: That means we can find him, right? : PARRISH: Definitely. Especially if-- : DEREK: What was that? : PARRISH: I think I found a message. Does anyone recognize the handle "Benefactor?" : DEREK: "Money transferred." What does that mean? : STILINSKI: That means this guy is not just a killer... he's an assassin. MARTIN LAKE HOUSE : SCOTT: I got him. : SCOTT: Get his hands! : KIRA: Oh, God! I didn't kill him, did I? : SCOTT: No, he's out cold. : KIRA: I hope Stiles is having better luck... : STILES: Too tight? : MALIA: growling Tighter. : MALIA: You can leave, if you want... : STILES: I'm not going anywhere. And, to be honest, I'm probably safer down here than in a party with fifty freshmen and a very pissed off Lydia... : LYDIA: Okay, I didn't order a keg of beer-- especially not domestic. : DEMARCO: Somebody ordered it. Are you trying to tell me nobody here wants to drink? : LYDIA: Who put this here? This laptop is two thousand dollars... : LYDIA: Oh, and that bottle of wine is four-hundred... : LYDIA: sighing How much? : LYDIA: What's this extra hundred dollars? : DEMARCO: I call that the, "Yes, you do look twenty-one to me"-surcharge. : LYDIA: sighing Let me get you some cash... : GARRETT: I opened the wine. I should probably pay for the keg. MARTIN LAKE HOUSE : KIRA: He looks so young. : SCOTT: He is. He's only fifteen. : KIRA: What are we going to do with him? : SCOTT: We're going to help him. : KIRA: What if he doesn't want our help? : SCOTT: He will. : MALIA: Stiles, please go. : STILES: It's okay. I hate parties. It's a social anxiety thing. You ever had a panic attack? : MALIA: I'm having one now! : STILES: Ah! Just breathe, okay? I'm not going to leave you. : MALIA: What if I hurt you? : STILES: You're not going to. : MALIA: moaning But I want to. Ugh! I look at your face and I want to slash at it! I want to tear at it! I want to feel your bones crack between my hands! : STILES: Surprisingly enough, you're not the first person to ever say something like that... : MALIA: GRRRRRR! : STILES: I'm not leaving you. And I'm not going to let you hurt anyone. : MALIA: AGH! : MALIA: ...You're not going to have a choice. : DEMARCO: Oh, come on! You got to be kidding me! : DEMARCO: Son of a bitch! Son of a-- : DEMARCO: AGH! : DEMARCO: groaning Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, the truth. Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, the truth. Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, the truth. The sun, the moon, the truth. The sun... the moon... the truth... : VIOLET: What are you smiling about? : GARRETT: Our friend just sent me a text. : MASON: Liam? You up here? : MASON: Dude, where the hell are you? : LYDIA: What are you doing up here? The party's downstairs. : MASON: I was looking for Liam... : LYDIA: Sorry, but missing freshmen are a little low on my priority list. : MASON: But not so low you don't know he's a freshman? : LYDIA: sighing I might have seen your friend. Downstairs. : LYDIA: Oh, my God! The carpet. : LYDIA: No, God, no! : MASON: Hey, it's all right. It'll come out. : MASON: Oh, okay, I'm sorry... Was it valuable? : LYDIA: No. That's the problem-- nothing in here's valuable. We just put the house on the market. It was supposed to be left without a scratch. It has to be in perfect condition. We need every penny we can get out of this place. : MASON: Okay. Let me go get some club soda and salt. : MASON: Lydia, it'll come out. It will. : LYDIA: Okay. : LYDIA: ...Soundproof? MARTIN LAKE HOUSE : KIRA: What? : SCOTT: I can hear the music from the house. : KIRA: What are they playing? : SCOTT: Electronic. : KIRA: I wish they still played slow songs at parties. At my old school, we used to at least have a few. : SCOTT: Why do you like the slow ones? : KIRA: I was always better at slow dancing. : SCOTT: smiling Come here... : KIRA: What about him? : SCOTT: He can dance with me next time! : KIRA: So, how are you so good at staying in control on a full moon? : SCOTT: A lot of it is making sure that my pulse doesn't get too fast, and my heart rate doesn't go up... : KIRA: So, you've mastered it? : SCOTT: It still takes a lot of concentration. : KIRA: So, if something distracts you...? : SCOTT: I'm in-distractable. : SCOTT: Nothing. : KIRA: Then why are your eyes glowing? : SCOTT: ...Cheater. : KIRA: I also just heard you growl... : SCOTT: ...That wasn't me. : LIAM: GRRRRRRRRR! : KIRA: Are those chains going to hold him? : SCOTT: Uh, yeah, I think... Definitely. He can't be that strong. : LIAM: RAWRRRRR! : STILES: Okay, Malia... I know you can hear me. Just listen to my voice. : MALIA: Listen to mine-- run! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : DEREK: You know, just because this guy connected to the school's Wi-Fi doesn't mean he's still here. : STILINSKI: True. But, I've seen enough in this school to keep my gun in hand when walking in after dark. : STILINSKI: ...Like blood. : DEREK: frowning That doesn't make sense... : STILINSKI: Yeah, no kidding. : DEREK: That's not what I mean-- I should have caught the scent before we walked in. : DEREK: whispering Hold on... : STILINSKI: You nervous makes me nervous. : DEREK: It's an explosive-- a claymore. : DEREK: Get down! MARTIN LAKE HOUSE : MALIA: RAWRRRRRRR! : STILES: I'm not going to run, because I don't think you're going to hurt me... And I think maybe you're so afraid of hurting me because of what you did to your family. I know what that's like. I remember everything I did-- and the worst part is, I remember liking it. Because I felt powerful. I felt fearless. And most of all, in control. But, when I came through it, I learned something else... : STILES: Control is overrated. : MALIA: GRRRRRRRRR! : STILES: You did it. LAKESIDE FOREST : LIAM: GRRRRRRR! : SCOTT: Liam! : SCOTT: Liam, wait! Stop! : LIAM: What did you do to me? : SCOTT: Liam... : LIAM: This is your fault! It's all your fault! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! : LIAM: AHHH! : SCOTT: How did you know? : ARGENT: I got your text. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILINSKI: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one-- : DEREK: No! Peter, NO! : DEREK: We've learned a better way. : PETER: I'm a creature of habit. LAKESIDE FOREST : ARGENT: There's a clearing just north of here. All you have to do is corral him there-- the rest is taken care of. : SCOTT: What are you going to do? : ARGENT: He's your Beta, Scott. The better question is... what are you going to do? : SCOTT: He won't listen to me. : ARGENT: He will if you start using your own words. : LIAM: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : ARGENT: Here. Go. : LIAM: What's happening to me? : SCOTT: ...The same thing that happened to me. MARTIN LAKE HOUSE : KIRA: Lydia? : KIRA: Has anyone seen Lydia? : KIRA: Hey, Lydia? Are you okay? : KIRA: What do you hear? : LYDIA: The key... The key to break the code. LAKESIDE FOREST : LIAM: They can't know about this. My mom, my stepdad... I can't do this to them again. : SCOTT: What do you mean, "again?" : LIAM: I got kicked out of school... and I deserved it. The way they looked at me, when they saw what I did to that car... : SCOTT: Liam, it's okay-- : LIAM: sobbing They can't see me like this. Like... Like... : SCOTT: softly Like a monster? : SCOTT: firmly You're not a monster. You're a Werewolf-- like me. MARTIN LAKE HOUSE : KIRA: What is this? : LYDIA: It's a list of supernaturals in Beacon Hills. : LYDIA: It's a Deadpool-- and we're all on it. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 4 Category:Unfinished Transcripts